Not So Blonde After All
by RosesandPoppies
Summary: Galinda Upland is thought to be blonde, bubbly and shallow, and that's exactly what she wants everyone to think. But Galinda is hiding a secret that, if discovered, could put her popularity in jeopardy. So she does anything to keep it hidden. But it can't be long before the school figures it out, especially since the history honors list will be posted all over the university.
1. Prologue - Studying

Hey everyone! Sorry about not posting in a long time, I've just been blocked with A Turn of Events. HOWEVER, here's a new story that I'm considering writing. This is merely the prologue. If you like it I will continue it.

* * *

Galinda walked down the halls of Shiz, her head held high and blonde hair waving with each step. Blonde. That's what everyone called her. Supposedly brainless and bubbly without a care in the world, except if it had anything to do with fashion or makeup. The bubbly blonde who always wore something pink and who was admired by all of Shiz. If pretending to be bubbly and shallow was what it took to be popular then that's what she would do.

She made the usual route to her dorm, then, when out of sight, turned down an empty hallway and opened the door to the library. Quickly glancing down the hall in both directions to be sure she wasn't followed. Then, she approached the small table in the hidden back corner, replaced her contact lenses with her normal blue glasses, pulled out her history textbook, a notebook, and a blue pen, and began studying. If she wanted to make it into the history honors class, this 20 page essay had to be perfect. But it probably wouldn't be difficult for her, she'd written up to 50 pages already when Dillamond felt the assignment was to easy for her.

Galinda knew she'd need to return to her dorm slightly early tonight, her blonde hair dye was beginning to fade, and her brunette locks were showing.

* * *

So what do you think? I kind of like this idea. Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 1 - Blonde

Hello everyone! I can't believe how many reviews there are already! I've decided to keep it going. I'm actually very excited about this idea and can't wait to see how this goes! Hopefully this chapter answers any questions. So enjoy!

* * *

Galinda scurried out of her dorm and hurried outside to the courtyard where Pfannee and ShenShen stood waiting.

"Galinda!" Pfannee called, looking up from her Ozphone and waving to the blonde.

"Hello! Sorry I'm late! I just couldn't decide what to wear! Everything's so….last Tuesday!"

"Which is why we're going shopping! Come on," ShenShen said as she flipped her phone shut and started walking away. Galinda and Pfannee quickly caught up to her. The gossip immediately started.

"So! How are you and Fiyero?" Pfannee questioned.

"Oh," Galinda shrugged. "Pretty good I guess….I mean we-_he's_ been so busy with class and everything." She pouted. "It's all that munchkin's fault! Making that boy study and taking away the time he should be spending with _me_!"

The other two girls nodded sympathetically. "Something needs to be done," commented ShenShen.

"Like what?" Galinda asked, brushing a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Can't you just send Boq off on an errand or something and then go on a date while he's gone?"

Galinda gasped and her frown disappeared. "You're right!" she squealed.

"Of course I am," she replied, her eyes once again glue to her phone. Pfannee was also on her phone, not paying attention to her surroundings. Galinda pulled out a mirror and pretended to check her makeup. Her eye was irritated from the contact which hadn't been placed correctly during her hurry to exit the dorm, and now it blurred her vision from the tearing. She blinked a few times, tossed her hair, and placed the mirror back in her purse. Perhaps she could sneak away and fix it when-

"Galinda!" The blonde paused and sighed.

"Not the artichoke," Pfannee grumbled.

Galinda turned to face the panting green girl who had run across the entire courtyard in search of her roommate. "What Elphie?"

"Fiyero's looking for you."  
Galinda's eyes lit up. "H-he is?"

Elphaba nodded. "Said something about making up a date."

Galinda smiled and turned to her friends. "Sorry but I'll have to miss today and meet you all Friday. This is imporatant!" Her friends sighed and agreed that she should go and turned and continued on their way to the village.

Galinda followed Elphaba as she led the way to the prince. However, Elphaba instead led her to the dorm.

"What are we-? I thought you were taking me to Fiyero?"  
"Fiyero's studying with Boq."  
Galinda was confused. "Then what….?"

"You're studying with me." Elphaba pulled the brainless girl into the room and closed the door.

Galinda's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Galinda, you have 3 tests this weekend. You never pay attention in class and I'm not letting you fail. Again."

Galinda glared. "You lied to me Elphaba!"

"How else was I going to get you to study?! Now come on, let's get started. It's going to be a long evening."

Galinda huffed. "Fine, just let me fix my makeup first." Elphaba rolled her eyes as the blonde hurried to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned closer to the mirror. Quietly she readjusted her contact and blinked. She hated reading with contacts, it bothered her eyes. One of the reasons she never bothered opening a textbook or taking notes in class. Not that she needed to. She remembered everything.

Galinda re-entered the bedroom and took out her textbooks and notebook, but stopped as she was about to carry the stack to her bed. The notebook! She quickly replaced the blue notebook back on the shelf and pulled out the empty pink one she toted to her classes. She returned to her pink bed and sat down.

"Alright. Let's start with…," Elphaba thought for a minute as she looked over her textbooks. "Science!"

Galinda shook her head to herself. She'd studied for her science test during lunch today by herself in the library. But that didn't matter, she was not about to study in front her roommate. No one was going to see her do school work. What would Pfannee and ShenShen think?!

So Galinda faked a groan and lazily opened her textbook and stared at the pages.

"Galinda?"

"Yes Elphaba?"

"You might want to turn the textbook the other way, unless you like to read upside down books."

Galinda blinked and mindlessly stared at the book before her. "Oh!" She let the realization show in her eyes and giggled as she flipped the book around. "Thanks Elphie!"

Elphaba shook her head and continued reading.

"Elphie?"

"What?"

"What does 'bark' mean?"

And so she began. Galinda continuously asked the simplest questions she could think of, pretending to understand nothing written in her book about plant life. Although of course she could easily tell you how many chapters were in it, what each was about, and what page you could find a list of the various kinds of quoxwood trees in Oz, as well describe how each tree differs from the other and give all their common names plus the scientific names.

It wasn't long before Elphaba snapped and insisted she leave and study by herself in the library. So Galinda Upland was left in the dorm with no company except her own thoughts. She stood and looked in the mirror on her pink vanity and examined her hair. At least Elphaba's absence gave her a chance to re-dye the faded blonde locks.

Elphaba huffed as she made her way to Boq and Fiyero's dorm. Boq answered the door. "Yes?"  
Elphaba reached into her pocket and pulled out 30 dollars. "Here. You win. The blonde really is brainless. That girl heading to the library yesterday must've been some other student. But I was so sure it was Galinda!"  
"Ha! Galinda wouldn't study if the world depended on it. I should know!"

Elphaba sighed and walked away. That was the last time she'd make abet with Boq about Galinda.

* * *

So there you go everyone! Chapter 1! I hope this story goes well! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 - History

Hello everyone! I cannot even begin to tell you all how thrillified I am that you like this story. I know it's been forever since the last update and I apologize. Thank you to all the reviewers so far! I love hearing what you think of this. Also, and I promise to let you read after this, although blonde hair is bleached I think in this story it will be normal hair dye that fades after a while. It's not normal but hey, this is Oz after all.

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Wicked. This fanfiction is created out of my adoration and admiration of this show.

* * *

"…and so construction on the Yellow Brick Road dragged on for 4 more years as the route was altered to cross through which countries? Someone besides Miss Elphaba…Miss Ghhhhhlinda?" Dr. Dillamond turned and faced the blonde.

"The Vinkus and Gilikin," Galinda replied quickly before she could think. Everyone in the class turned to stare at the normally brainless girl. Pfannee and ShenShen looked particularly angry.

"What did you just say?" ShenShen questioned. Galinda gulped and resumed her façade.

"What? My family had a big part in the construction. So did Fiyero's… And it's _Galinda_ with a _guh_," She reminded, sticking her chin out and tossing her hair for extra measure. The class relaxed and the Goat looked at Galinda in disappointment for a moment before returning to the lesson.

Elphaba glanced at the blonde as soon as the situation as relaxed. She scanned her roommates face, searching her expression for a hint of whatever her thoughts might be. Soon she decided Galinda had probably told the truth and she returned attention to her teacher. Then she saw it. It was out of the corner of her eye. Galinda rubbed her hand against her eye, delicately as not to ruin her mascara. Any other classmate would have just assumed it was an itch. But Elphaba could tell Galinda was troubled. The blonde blinked her eye and squeezed it shut, hoping the irritation would cease. It didn't. She turned her head in an attempt to fix the problem without suspicion. Elphaba could see Galinda's left emerald green eye was read and teary. She watched as the blonde quickly and cautiously adjusted her contact.

Galinda solved the problem in a short moment. She lifted her eyes as she turned back to face Dr. Dillamond. Emerald green eyes meet chocolate brown eyes. The roommates stared at each other. The confused and curious chocolate orbs staring into the stunned and scared emerald ones. Through eye contact the two telepathically decided to act as if what just happened has never occurred. However, acting that it hadn't happened wouldn't change the fact that event _had_ happened, so the two students remained stunned and silent until the end of class.

Elphaba lingered at the door while other students filed out, waiting for Galinda to join her as promised, but Galinda quietly hung back until the rest of the class had exited.

"Galinda, are you coming? I'm starving."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a clock tick."

Elphaba nodded slowly before turning and heading to the café located in the small village on the outskirts of Shiz. Galinda approached the Goat's desk. He sighed and handed her the graded essay.

"Thank you Dr. Dillamond."

"You're very welcome Miss Ghhhhhhlinda, but I don't see why you insist on keeping this a secret. Sooner or later they'll find out."

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes, and hopefully that won't be for a long time. Anyway, it shouldn't as long as you and the other teachers don't say anything. Oh, and when will I hear back about Honors History?"

"Next week. But what about-,"

"I'll be fine Dr. Dillamond! As long as you don't say anything. No one will ever know. And the more they don't know, the better it is!" With that, Galinda smiled and scurried out the door. Dr. Dillamond shook his head.

"She can tell you everything about the history of Oz, but she won't tell you a thing about the history of her. What's so bad about intelligence?" He sighed and continued erasing the chalk board. "Wonder what she'll think when she sees the Honor's list posted around the school."

* * *

So here's chapter 3! Don't forget to review! I promised to complete this story and I intend to keep that promise. Also, here's some trivia to include in the review. Whoever gets the most points will get a shoutout in the chapter 4 author's notes and a virtual trophy.

Question 1: What is Galinda's favorite color in this fanfic? (2 points)

Question 2: What country is Galinda from in this story? (3 points)

Question 3: Why did I choose to have Galinda's eyes green instead of the usual blue? (Ya'll Wicked fanatics should be able to figure it out.) (5 points)

BONUS: What is Galinda's natural hair color in this fanfic? (2 points)

P.S. By the way, any Alice in Wonderland fans out there?


End file.
